Inumine Seishiro
"Ayanagi Gakuen's NEW singing and dancing star! Inumine Seishiro! Desu☆" - Inumine Seishiro Appearance Inumine has short green hair that parts to the left and has bright orange eyes. In his school uniform, Inumine wears his tie loose and shirt untucked. He does not wear the standard school vest and leaves his blazers unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with a dark blue line going from his shoulders down all the way to the sleeves of his hoodie and dark blue trims on his pockets. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is unzipped and he wears an orange shirt with black trims at the neckline inside. He wears a pair of grey shorts and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Inumine has an odd personality that resembles a dog that doesn't listen. Described by Tatsumi as a useless person except for musical, Inumine's habits and activities annoy other people. Although he is somewhat prideful of himself and his team, he is unaware of his surroundings when he is focused on things like finding food and breaks out in singing when he feels like it. His teammates state that it is a normal thing for him to do. History Relationships Trivia * According to Ugawa, Inumine grinds his teeth, eats rice balls, and opens his eyes when he sleeps. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 2; ** People's first impression of him is 'big'. ** He is confident of the robustness of his body. ** His weakness is being sleepy too soon into the night. ** His nickname during middle school was 'Retriever'. ** He likes to run as a means of transportation. ** He doesn't know what is written in his report book. ** He never said what he cannot forgive as he fell asleep at the question. ** The first thing he does in the morning is sing. ** His favourite food is meat. ** He spends his day off by eating, sleeping, running and singing. ** One bad thing about himself is that he will suddenly distance himself too much when first meeting someone. ** His favourite place is school, Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He deals with stress by eating, sleeping, running and singing. ** He wants to sing now. ** He is good at physical education and music. He has been praised for reading out in Japanese. ** He is bad at other subjects. ** He is unable to do without sleep and meals. ** His favourite drink is something with tapioca. The neighbourhood near his home sells them. ** He is not dexterous as he is clumsy but he often sketches. ** His favourite weather is all of them. * Meaning of Inumine's name: ** 戌 (Inu) : dog in Chinese zodiac ** 峰 (Mine) : summit, peak ** 誠 : sincerity, truth ** 士 : gentleman, samurai ** 郎 : son List of Songs * Sparkle Sparkle ☆ (キラメキラキラ☆ Kiramekirakira ☆) (Duet with Ugawa Akira) Gallery Inumine001.jpg|Inumine's Profile Navigation Category:Characters